


I Promise

by Arcaratus



Series: A Luthor and a Wonder Woman [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i'm lowkey waiting for supergirl to come back and be terrible, i just love my babies so much, so have some, wondercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: The lunch date and Diana has a surprise for Lena.





	I Promise

“I’m glad you could come out over here to visit a lonely workaholic like me despite your other obligations.” Lena smiles at Diana pausing to sip at her half-empty glass of wine and to lay her unoccupied hand over Diana’s.

Catching the implied description of her visit, Diana frowns, “You’re not an obligation, Lena. In fact, I feel like coming here is more of a little self-indulgence for myself than anything else -  an escape from the mess that is my life as Wonder Woman.”

Lena stares at Diana, as if she cannot believe spending time with a Luthor of all things is better than being Wonder Woman.

Diana notices Lena’s incredulous skepticism, “Darling, you can’t honestly think that I willingly spend the majority of my days apart from you, can you?” 

“I don’t know,” Lena admits bitterly, “Not many people in the world would willingly spend their time with someone from a family like mine, and of those few, I cannot imagine many would be especially palatable company.”

“You can’t really believe that, can you?” Reaching out to grasp Lena’s hands in hers, Diana speaks with a quiet passion fueling her words, “Your family means nothing to me! It is you who I fell in love with, you who shows me all that is right and good with man’s world even as humanity stumbles mindlessly through its own destruction! You are strong, and kind and good and despite all that you have suffered, you fight for what you believe is right and it breaks my heart every day that you can’t see what I see in you. I love you Lena. You are my sun, my stars, the light by Aphrodite’s grace in my life and I wish I could start every day by your side and end every night with you!”

Eyes wide open, Lena looks at Diana in astonishment. Never has Diana expressed her feelings in such eloquent words. Tears start to form and Lena hastily brushes them away, Diana’s eyes probing into the deepest parts of her soul before brushing away the darkness and settling in the light. “You love me?” Lena’s words are delicately spoken, as if Diana’s declaration of love could be retracted at any moment and break her heart; the question conveys the truth that Lena has never felt real, unconditional, healthy love and Diana’s heart cries for all that Lena has lived through.

“With all my heart,” Diana confirms.

Looking down at her still half-full glass of wine, Lena sets it aside and stands up, brushing herself off. “I wish I could have as much faith in myself as you seem to have in me, Diana. But I’m glad that at least someone in the world seems to believe in me.”

“Always,” Diana promises, moving to stand besides Lena, “Now, why don’t you show me around this city you’ve been so happily talking about, okay?”

“Gladly.”

Diana follows Lena as she takes her out to the path along the coast, guiding her past clusters of people until they reach a secluded spot with waves calmly crashing against the shore.

Lena rests against the railing and Diana moves to press herself against her back, strong arms encircling Lena’s waist and Diana dipping her head to rest atop her shoulder. In turn, Lena leans back into Diana’s soothing embrace. “This is nice.”

Diana hums in agreement, but otherwise stays silent, cherishing the momentary peace she gets to enjoy after so long without Lena.

Moments pass by in silence, both trying to hold onto the tranquility spent in each other’s company before some terrible catastrophe comes to ruin their time together.

Turning around to face Diana, Lena cuddles closer and whispers, “I missed you so much.”

“As did I, darling.”

“Even with my fresh start, even when I started to make friends, I was just so, so lonely without you in my life. And what makes it all worse is that I know you want to be here with me.” Lena looks up at Diana, “But I know you can’t.” The last sentence comes out stronger and sadder than everything before.

“I am so, so sorry that I couldn’t be here for you.” Diana smiles weakly before continuing, more determined than ever before, “But I can try. I’ll talk to Bruce, I’ll talk to Clark and the rest of the League, and I’ll find a way to make this work. But now that I’m here and I see what I’ve lost, I’m never letting you go again, okay?” Diana looks at Lena, nervously waiting for confirmation.

“You’d do that?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“...okay.”


End file.
